The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to the bottom structure of a golf bag, which has air vents for circulation of outside fresh air through the inside of the golf bag, keeping the inside of the golf bag dry and, preventing storage golf clubs from a bad smell.
The bottom structure of a regular golf bag does not admit air. Because outside fresh air cannot circulate through the inside of the golf bag, storage golf clubs may be damped by moisture, causing a bad smell to be produced. If directly makes through holes horizontally through the periphery of the bottom structure of the golf bag for ventilation, outside dust and water may pass to the inside of the golf bag, resulting in another problem.